glowbeonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Technical Issues FAQ
Glowbe won't load! There are a number of things you can attempt if the flash part of Glowbe does not load, such as: * Doing a hard refresh or clearing your cache. this is the first thing you should attempt to do if Glowbe will not load. * Turning on Javascript. Javascript must be enabled in order for Glowbe to work correctly. * Set script blockers to allow Glowbe. '''Some script blockers may block Glowbe and cause it not to load. * '''Check your firewall. '''If your firewall does not allow Glowbe, it may cause an error message to appear. * '''Update your flash. '''Glowbe requires at least Flash 9 to function, but it is best to be up to date with the latest version. * '''Disable your AdBlocker. We don't run ads on Glowbe, but some AdBlockers may block the Flash portion of Glowbe. I tried these and Glowbe still won't load! If you're absolutely sure you tried all of the above and have double-checked that your firewall is not blocking Glowbe you can post to Bug Hunters so that people may help you. Please include: * Your operating system and version. * The name and version of your web browser. * Your flash version number. * A screenshot or detailed explanation of the situation and any error messages. It is not possible to help you if you simply post something such as "it's not working!". How do I clear my browser or do a hard refresh? Chrome # Go to tools # Select history # Select clear browsing data and check off cached images and files. You can also clear your cache on a certain webpage by pressing ctrl + shift + r Firefox # Go to tools and select clear private data. # Remove checks from everything except cache. # Click on the clear private data now button. You may also wish to use ctrl+f5 for the current page (cmd + f5 on mac) Internet Explorer # Go to tools and select internet options. # Make sure the general tab is selected. # Under browsing history select delete. # A new window should pop up where you can select 'delete files' under temporary internet files. # Click 'yes' when asked to delete the files. # Click on close and okay to exit. You may also wish to use ctrl+f5 for the current page (cmd + f5 on mac) Supported browsers? Firefox is recommended as all other browsers have slight issues running Glowbe, but it is still possible to use them. How do I become friendly? If the friendly person checkbox does not show up when you edit your profile you either: * Are not at least level ten with twenty friends. * Have lost the privilege due to bad behaviour. Something is wrong with my music or I can't visit a room? If the room has issues because of music you may choose to mute the volume on the Glowbe browser so the music will not load. You can then go in and remove the music. You may also copy the URL to send along with a description of the issue to staff via help's contact us option. See also Avatar Creation FAQ AVRG FAQ Billing FAQ Community Standards Frequently Asked Questions Terms of Service Game Creation FAQ